The fluorinated elastomers (FKM) perfomance, intended as the set of mechanical properties, compression set, thermal and chemical resistance, are notably higher than those of hydrocarbon rubbers. Such high performances of fluorinated elastomers involve however rather high costs making their use very restricted. This is due to the higher cost of the monomers and to the process technology used in their preparation.
As a consequence the users of elastomers are obliged to choose between two elastomeric families which are completely different in terms of performances and costs: fluorinated elastomers and hydrocarbon elastomers.
There was the need to have available elastomers showing superior properties in terms of thermal and chemical resistance compared with hydrocarbon elastomers used at present.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,399 describes a blend formed by an iodine-containing fluoroelastomer and a hydrogenatd elastomer, said blend is crosslinked by peroxidic way. Besides, it is pointed out that the fluoroelastomers to be used must contain a peroxidic cure-site, for example iodine.
It is also known in the art, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,034, a co-curable blend formed by a fluoroelastomer and a hydrocarbon elastomer showing good properties after curing. In said patent the blend is crosslinked by peroxidic way in the case the fluoroelastomer contains a cure-site, particularly bromine. If the fluoroelastomer does not contain a cure-site, such as bromine or iodine, then an ionic crosslinking system is used, for example amines or bisphenol in combination with quaternary phosphonium salts.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,399 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,034, the crosslinking through peroxidic way of the blends of hydrocarbon and fluorinated elastomers is characterized by the presence of iodine and/or bromine cure-sites in the fluoroelastomer.
Said fluoroelastomers, well known in the art, can be prepared in the presence of cure-site monomers containing iodine and/or bromine, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,565, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,165 and EP 199,138 Patents, and/or in the presence of chain transfer agents containing iodine and/or bromine, where said transfer agents give rise to iodinated and/or brominated endgroups, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,770 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,553.
Said iodine and/or bromine containing fluoroelastomers during the vulcanization, in the presence of an organic peroxide, have the disadvantage to develop toxic substances such as methyl and ethyl iodide and bromide. Methyl iodide and bromide are particularly harmful.
In order to solve such drawbacks, in EP 373,973 substances capable to prevent, or at least to substantially reduce methyl and ethyl iodide and bromide emissions are described.
To this purpose in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,272 specific peroxides, such as bis-(1,1-dimethylpropyl) peroxide, are described as capable of reducing the above emissions.